Draft:2018 AFF Futsal Championship
---- | dates = 5 – 11 November 2018 | num_teams = 8 | sub-confederations = 1 | venues = | cities = | champion_other = | count = | second_other = | third_other = | fourth_other = | matches = | goals = | attendance = | top_scorer = | player = | goalkeeper = | fair_play = | prevseason = 2017 | nextseason = 2019 }} The 2018 AFF Futsal Championship will be the 15th edition of AFF Futsal Championship. The tournament will be hosted by Indonesia from 5 to 11 November 2018. Group stage ;Tiebreakers The teams were ranked according to points (3 points for a win, 1 point for a draw, 0 points for a loss). If tied on points, tiebreakers would be applied in the following order: # Greater number of points obtained in the group matches between the teams concerned; # Goal difference resulting from the group matches between the teams concerned; # Greater number of goals scored in the group matches between the teams concerned; # If, after applying criteria 1 to 3, teams still have an equal ranking, criteria 1 to 3 are reapplied exclusively to the matches between the teams in question to determine their final rankings. If this procedure does not lead to a decision, criteria 5 to 9 apply; # Goal difference in all the group matches; # Greater number of goals scored in all the group matches; # Penalty shoot-out if only two teams are involved and they are both on the field of play; # Fewer score calculated according to the number of yellow and red cards received in the group matches (1 point for a single yellow card, 3 points for a red card as a consequence of two yellow cards, 3 points for a direct red card, 4 points for a yellow card followed by a direct red card); # Drawing of lots. Group A |name_MYA= |name_MAS= |name_CAM= |name_PHI= |update=future |start_date=5 November 2018 |win_IDN=0 |draw_IDN=0 |loss_IDN=0 |gf_IDN=0 |ga_IDN=0 |status_IDN=H |win_MYA=0 |draw_MYA=0 |loss_MYA=0 |gf_MYA=0 |ga_MYA=0 |status_MYA= |win_MAS=0 |draw_MAS=0 |loss_MAS=0 |gf_MAS=0 |ga_MAS=0 |status_MAS= |win_CAM=0 |draw_CAM=0 |loss_CAM=0 |gf_CAM=0 |ga_CAM=0 |status_CAM= |win_PHI=0 |draw_PHI=0 |loss_PHI=0 |gf_PHI=0 |ga_PHI=0 |status_PHI= |team1=IDN |team2=MYA |team3=MAS |team4=CAM |team5=PHI |class_rules= |res_col_header=Q |result1=SF |result2=SF |result5=WD |col_SF=green1 |text_SF=Knockout Stage |col_WD=black1 |text_WD=Withdrew }} |time = |team1 = |score = – |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = |attendance = |referee = |report = }} |time = |team1 = |score = – |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = |attendance = |referee = |report = }} |time = |team1 = |score = – |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = |attendance = |referee = |report = }} |time = |team1 = |score = – |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = |attendance = |referee = |report = }} |time = |team1 = |score = – |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = |attendance = |referee = |report = }} |time = |team1 = |score = – |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = |attendance = |referee = |report = }} Group B |name_VIE= |name_BRU= |name_TLS= |update=future |start_date=5 November 2018 |win_THA=0 |draw_THA=0 |loss_THA=0 |gf_THA=0 |ga_THA=0 |status_THA= |win_VIE=0 |draw_VIE=0 |loss_VIE=0 |gf_VIE=0 |ga_VIE=0 |status_VIE= |win_BRU=0 |draw_BRU=0 |loss_BRU=0 |gf_BRU=0 |ga_BRU=0 |status_BRU= |win_TLS=0 |draw_TLS=0 |loss_TLS=0 |gf_TLS=0 |ga_TLS=0 |status_TLS= |team1=THA |team2=VIE |team3=BRU |team4=TLS |class_rules= |res_col_header=Q |result1=SF |result2=SF |col_SF=green1 |text_SF=Knockout Stage }} |time = |team1 = |score = – |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = |attendance = |referee = |report = }} |time = |team1 = |score = – |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = |attendance = |referee = |report = }} |time = |team1 = |score = – |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = |attendance = |referee = |report = }} |time = |team1 = |score = – |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = |attendance = |referee = |report = }} |time = |team1 = |score = – |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = |attendance = |referee = |report = }} |time = |team1 = |score = – |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = |attendance = |referee = |report = }} Knockout stage In the knockout stage, the extra time or penalty shoot-out will be used to decide the winner if necessary, excluding the third place match. Bracket Semi-finals |time = |team1 = Winners of Group A |score = – |team2 = Runners-up of Group B |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = |attendance = |referee = |report = }} |time = |team1 = Winners of Group B |score = – |team2 = Runners-up of Group A |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = |attendance = |referee = |report = }} Third place match |time = |team1 = Loser of Semi-Final 1 |score = – |team2 = Loser of Semi-Final 2 |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = |attendance = |referee = |report = }} Final |time = |team1 = Winners of Semi-Final 1 |score = – |team2 = Winners of Semi-Final 2 |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = |attendance = |referee = |report = }} References 2018 AFF Futsal Championship